The invention is related to a disaster analysis and decision system. More particularly, the invention is related to a disaster analysis and decision system that integrates latest technological disaster analysis tools.
Due to global climate change, intensity of precipitation and wind are becoming strong, that causes the level of damages to rise year by year. In addition, developments by human being including large artificial structures and population concentration cause localized concentration of precipitation, extreme temperature and wind, and locally amplified damages. People also expect more localized and more precise disaster prediction and control measures. Numerous researches and developments have been performed for better understanding of and coping with disasters have performed. However, such efforts and achievements have not been effectively incorporated into a nationwide coordination system due to technological, administrative barriers, etc. A system effectively integrating latest disaster analysis and decision means has long been in need.